Just In Case
by RonohBloodyhell
Summary: What happens when Harry finds a letter addressed to him by Ron I know the summary sucks but please read


**Just In Case**

Harry never meant to find it, he was helping Ron and Hermione move out of the Burrow and into the flat they had bought together. Following the war they had got together. It was just sat in a draw full of old letters and ink and quills. It was then that he saw it, it was addressed to him. The envelope read

Dear Harry

Just in case I don't survive

He knew he shouldn't read it but it was addressed to him and his mind soon became over inquisitive. He picked up the envelope opened it.

It Read:

Harry,

I fear that if you are reading this I did not survive the Battle against Voldermort, so I am writing this letter to tell you that you are my hero you have been since I met you that fateful day on the train in our first year. All the great memories that me, you and Hermione have shared. Great times.

In our first who would've thought that first years could've defeated a fully grown mountain troll, discover the mirror of erised and save the Philosophers stone from Quirinus Quirrell.

Second year more amazing memories. Ah do you remember how embarrassed you were when that Goblin tracked you down on Valentines day and gave you the singing Valentine off of Ginny, Embarrassing for you hilarious for us. Then poor Ginny got taken into the Chamber of Secrets by the memory Tom Riddle that came out of the diary. You saved her life and Lockhart( what a pathetic excuse for a teacher) lost his memory. I realise Ginny never really apologised, so on behalf of the whole Weasley family. Thank you.

Then the third year who would've thought that Sirius was innocent and Scabbers(AKA Pettigrew) turned out to be a murderous traitor. Well at least you got back a family member. Eh.

Fourth year, cant believe I thought you had entered the tournament yourself, you would never want eternal glory, sorry again about that mate. The First Task you were absolutely brilliant I have never seen flying quite like it, not even from Krum. Second Task I was the hostage that you would miss the most, you saved me and Fleur's little sister Gabrielle. You were awarded second place for moral fibre. Moral fibre my ass. Then you came back to Hogwarts after the Third Task clutching Cedric Diggory's body and announced to the world that Lord Voldermort had returned. I don't think anyone's been as scared as they were then. Mum was distraught we all thought you was never going to be the same again. And in truth you haven't been.

Then our fifth year was terrible thanks to that Umbridge bitch. She more or less tortured you in your detentions and depriving you of quidditch. Of course no one believed you at this point but then there was mass breakout from Azkaban and one of them was Bellatrix (Eugggh). I think our best memory of this year was Dumbledore's Army as we rebelled right under the Ministry's over large noses. Also meant I got to learn thins from you that I thought I would never learn, like a Patronus Charm or the Impedimenta Jinx. Then of course came Sirius's death in the Department of Mysteries. You seemed broken inside mate, like you would never be the same again.

Sixth year you became a master at potions I remember fighting over who got the book during our first lesson with Slughorn. I dated Lavender, something which I deeply regret, and of course you dated Ginny from just after Gryffindor won the Quidditch. I was so happy for you mate, you became a whole new person whilst you were dating.

We never returned to Hogwarts for our seventh year as Dumbledore had left you to search for the remaining Horcruxes. And the Ministry had fallen, it hasn't been an easy ride I never want to camp again. Well we have destroyed the Diary, The Ring, The Locket just four more to go now. We can do this. Bloody hell we are so close but yet so bloody far. I can almost taste victory.

But now back to the present Voldermort has spoken and curse are flying outside and the giants are standing on everything. We surely cannot hold much longer.

Do me a favour will you Harry, if I die tell Hermione that I love her and have done every day since I met her. Also look after our family, they are just as much yours as they are mine. Especially Ginny I know she really loves you and I'm sure you love her.

I've got to go now

Hogwarts needs me

I hope you never need to read this letter

Love From

Ron


End file.
